Real-time measurement or calculation of tire-based parameters such as tire cornering stiffness and peak grip level are important for certain vehicle stability control systems such as active front/rear steering input and yaw control. Attainment of a high fidelity tire model with which to compute tire cornering stiffness and peak grip level, however, has proven problematic.
Accordingly, a reliable, robust, high fidelity tire lateral force model and method is desired that incorporates adaptation factoring for greater accuracy.